Toy Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). FNaF2 = Toy Bonnie is one of the newer animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic of changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly, muzzle, and insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Bonnie, and no longer has similarities to Freddy appearance-wise. Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, black button nose, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart, similar to that of a steriotypical rabbit. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the night guard. It can sometimes be seen that Toy Bonnie's feet are different from his original counterpart, each sporting a triangular shape with three, blocky toes. These features are also shared with the other new animatronics, excluding the Puppet and BB. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie plays a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere. Locations Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He will always become active before the others, similar to his counterpart, though the older animatronics can move before him on later nights. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the first game. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach the Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office, nor is he able to teleport along his attack route. Behavior Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, just like the original Bonnie in the first game, especially on much earlier nights. He is always the first animatronic to move offstage, which makes him extremely similar to his original counterpart. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time viewing the Monitor will likely result in him attacking and killing the night guard. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly flickering on and off as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely at the night guard before vanishing. Failing to equip the head, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, there is a chance, mainly on later nights, that he will not attack immediately. The player will still need to equip the head to get rid of him, otherwise he will end the night the next time the Monitor is used. After he leaves the Office, he returns to Party Room 3, and his cycle repeats. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he becomes more active again from Night 5 and onward. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Bonnie is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Double Trouble * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Trivia *Although Toy Bonnie's glossy-black eyes are never seen in the actual gameplay, a player may see his "eyeless screen" hallucination. He is also the only toy animatronic to have an eyeless screen, and this is possibly a reference to Bonnie's eyeless screen from the first game. This leaves BB as the only toy animatronic whose eyes do not change. *If one looks carefully at the bottom part of Toy Bonnie's jumpscare, one can see what appears to be endoskeleton "feet" located from the top and inside of his suit feet. *Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic that is actually seen moving inside the Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped. **This, however, does not occur in the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Instead, he lingers in the Right Air Vent's blind spot for an extended period of time, making him harder to predict. *There is a small amount of time that the Monitor can be up when Toy Bonnie is in the blind spot to play his movement inside the Office when lowering the Monitor and not get a jumpscare. *Toy Bonnie and Mangle are the only toy animatronics that have different colors to their older counterparts. *Toy Bonnie, the Puppet, BB, and Chica are the only animatronics that are not seen in the hallway outside of the Office. **He is also the only toy animatronic not to appear in the hallway before entering the Office. *An intriguing, yet disturbing detail is that Toy Bonnie's pupils and irises become smaller when entering the Office and attacking, as if the pupils contracted like organic eyes. This, however, is unlikely, as when the player shines the Flashlight directly on Toy Bonnie's face his pupils do not contract, despite the amount of light being absorbed - his close-up on the Party Room 4 monitor is a good example of this. Why and how this occurs is unknown, and it is likely aesthetic. *Toy Bonnie is one of only two "new" animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is awarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset. The other being BB. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Bonnie was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Bonnie has a shadowy counterpart that is said to be named Shadow Bonnie that sometimes appears in The Office as a hallucination. If stared at for too long, the shadow will fade and crash the game. **Interestingly, the shadow seems to have a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie himself. Its top row of teeth are also perfectly straight, as compared to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. *It is possible for Toy Bonnie to enter the Office even if Mangle is currently in the Right Air Vent blind spot, as seen here. *Toy Bonnie does not appear in Party Room 4 on the iOS version. *Curiously, the guitar that Toy Bonnie holds is identical to the original Bonnie's from the first game, only lighter. *Toy Bonnie is one of the few animatronics to not have a repeating jumpscare. *The image of Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent is used as the background of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Steam page. *Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are the only counterparts never to enter any same room. *Spring Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are Bonnie's only two counterparts to possess a tail. *This is Bonnie's only counterpart to have eyebrows. *Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are the only toy animatronics to have eye colors differing from their original counterparts. Errors *From the very first frame of Toy Bonnie's jumpscare where he is seen kneeling down before lunging, both thighs clip through his stomach. *In Toy Bonnie's teaser, his right arm is not there, leaving only a blue joint. This can be seen better when brightened. Bugs *There appears to be a glitch in the game which causes Toy Bonnie to slide into The Office when the player is not wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. A glimpse of this can be seen here. |-|FNaF3 = only appears as a lifeless pile of parts in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as seen from the Office, along with the other toy animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The empty head (with a noticeable lack of ears, eyes, and a jaw), right arm, and a guitar are Toy Bonnie's only three remains in the game. A poster of him also appears on CAM 04, which is occasionally replaced by a picture of the cupcake with either pink or gold frosting as a hallucination. Trivia *Toy Bonnie is one of only two "new" animatronics to not have an appearance in any minigame from the third game. The other being Toy Freddy. ** However, since there is a drawing of Toy Bonnie on CAM 04 as previously mentioned, this makes Toy Freddy the only animatronic with only one appearance in the third game (his head being seen in the Office). **He is also the only animatronic who has more remains than the others, that being three. *On Night 5, there is a darker-colored figurine of Toy Bonnie on the far right of the Office desk. Double-clicking on this figurine will start the "Glitch minigame". |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, doesn't have any appearance in the actual game. His only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine in the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Bonnie makes one minor appearance Night 3's minigame, where a little girl can be seen having minifigures of Toy Bonnie along with his bandmates, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He appears to be extremely similar in design to his appearance in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which the exception of appearing a bright blue color instead of lavender purple. This is his only appearance in the entire game. Trivia *Since the fourth game takes place in Fredbear's Family Diner, which was open long before the events of the second game, it is unknown why the minifigure of Toy Bonnie even exists. |-| FFPS = is set to return in the upcoming Custom Night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Bonnie with the other toy animatronics. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica with Freddy Fazbear. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy with Chica. Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. Toy Bonnie Entering Vent.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 2, about to enter the vent. ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie with his instrument in Party Room 3. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4, no lights. ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4. File:ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. TB Right Vent.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Bonnie_with_mask.gif|Toy Bonnie sliding into view through the Freddy Head (click to animate). Toy bonnie death screen.png|A shot of an eyeless Toy Bonnie that occasionally appears after death. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. EyelessToyBonnieBrightened.png|Toy Bonnie's rare eyeless screen brightened. Miscellaneous Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Toy Bonnie and Bonnie in the second teaser. Tumblr inline neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif|Toy Bonnie opening his eyes, as seen in the trailer (click to animate). TB Icon.png|Toy Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Figurine of Toy Bonnie holding his instrument. This figurine can be obtained by completing the 'New and Shiny' preset on the Custom Night. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica from the Death Minigame "SAVETHEM". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|Toy Bonnie's head, arm, and guitar in the box from The Office. CAM 04.png|A drawing of Toy Bonnie next to the left hallway, as seen in CAM 04. FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|Dark-colored Toy Bonnie figurine texture. Miscellaneous Whatcanweuse.jpg|In Scott's second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Toy Bonnie and his guitar appear to be scrapped along with Foxy, Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Toy Bonnie, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics